


Yoosung's First Kiss

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Game Spoilers, I Ship It, I regret this lol, I'm sorry XD, M/M, idk why i made this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: *Takes Place After the end of 707's Route ^.^ *After the disbanding of the RFA, V finds himself wanting to keep only one member for sure in his life. And this person is none other then Rika's Cousin Yoosung Kim. But their 'conversation' ends up in a way that is completely unexpected.





	

After the occurrence that brought the end of the RFA, everyone sought to keep their relationships intact. Jumin and Jaehee continued to work at the company of Director Han, Zen started adding more modeling into his career, Yoosung focused on graduating from college, Saeyoung resolved to marry Crystal(MC) at the space station. But V felt alone in the world. His one true love Rika finally passed away, ending Mint Eye’s despicable operations. Things were never quite the same with the other members. He and Jumin remained close but still distant, and Saeyoung never spoke to him again. But he found himself craving Yoosung ’s attention. Maybe it was because he was considered Rika’s cousin? Perhaps, but he needed to make it up to him. So, V drove himself to Yoosung ’s home unannounced ringing the doorbell. He hoped that he would be able to make amends for what had happened. After all, he was deeply remorseful for the way he acted towards them.  
Yoosung was watching a television program when he heard the door bell. He quickly turned it off and jumped at the visitor. He expected his mom or someone similar but was surprised to find V.  
“V…” Yoosung said. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve thought alot about what happened. And I want us to stay friends Yoosung.” V replied.  
Yoosung ‘s eyes widened. “Really?”  
“Yes, I am deeply sorry for what I have done. I recognize that I fucked up but please forgive me!”  
Yoosung couldn’t believe the weak man he saw before him. He was different from the strong confident man he had known to be by Rika’s side a few short years ago.  
“I don’t understand…. Why now?”  
“Yoosung..” V said pondering what to say.  
Yoosung felt a chill run down his spine at the way his name echoed from V’s lips in his deep masculine tone.  
“I love you.”  
“What?!”  
Yoosung ‘s cheeks flashed red at that. His heart began beating very fast. He was a man, and so was V. But why was this happening.  
“Like a brother.”  
“Oh..” Yoosung felt his pulse slow down and his mood slide down to a more negative position. “I think you should go..”  
“But Yoosung please…”  
“Hey listen to me!” Yoosung took the upper hand grabbing V’s collar pulling him down to eye level.  
“I understand. But now is not the time and… things feel… weird.”  
“Weird? Weird how?” V was shocked. What was Yoosung implying?  
“I love you Yoosung. Don’t you understand?”  
Yoosung turned away blushing.  
“And V… I think I’m starting to feel the same way but differently…”  
“How so-”  
Yoosung pushed both of their lips together, sealing a kiss. It was Yoosung’s first kiss, and he was strangely happy that it was with V.  
V was not displeased by it either.  
They slowly pulled away and Yoosung tried to escape but the taller man gripped his hand pulling him back.  
V held Yoosung in his arms, gazing into his eyes.  
“If that’s the way you want it. I’m happy to oblige.”  
*Insert Kissing Noises*  
The End.


End file.
